Talk:Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel (V Series)/@comment-37545852-20190920051650
Ok as an AngF player I'm going to give my personal opinions on this card but don't take my word as gospel since I don't have any major tops to validate my expertise. Also disclaimer this card wasn't actually revealed by bushi so there is a chance that the final skill will be different and all my evaluations are based on what we have seen previously. Pros: In an post VEB09 accel meta where the domineering decks are Mura, Silver Thorns, Tachi and somewhat GP and Naru and more aggressive force decks such as SP, RP and SB the spot removal on ride is actually quite nice and it doesn't count your oponents VG grade so its live even if u go first unlike Gance, Mordred and Jamyo. The crit and power are nice in the fact that an opponent at 3 dmg can't just say no guard to this swing and actually has to dumb some resources into it. If they are at 3 this will be at least 22k and say its boosted by on average a 13k its hitting for 35k on a at maximum 12k vg (but more realistically a 10k). Hence if your opponent doesn't have a pg it is quite possible to win right there. The card can assist in AFs current Ultra Rare playstyle which revolved around placing cards into dmg every turn for power. By retiring a rg you can make cards like Million Ray live right there and also CC from cards you used earlier like Healthful Intendant (which i dont believe will be run but thats just my assumption). Cons: Many of the current decks and even the decks in this set like Genesis, SB, SP, RP, PM, Tachi, Muras, GP and even MC and DI are able to use CBs early to build advantage usually at g2. This card, if used for spot removal will reopen CBs for them to use to plus further. I'll give 2 examples; SB's Renaldo and Bouncer can both generate up to 3 cards of advantage for 1-2 counter blasts. By using Ergodiel's skill even though you are minusing them, they can translate the fresh open dmg to create further advantage thus making this card a break even card for a CB that just gains a crit and 10k power. Royals do the same thing with Akane, Tristan, Bedievere and Kay, even though you are removing their existing pressure they can just use the new dmg to build a new field. Most of the relevant protect decks, even if they dont generate a protect marker will filter hard enough to get to their pgs, just as OTT and Nuba's can do. This makes the power gain and crit essentially useless and then from there they just get a protect everyturn essentially rendering ergodiel useless and their hand size will be large enough to guard a pumped up feather palace. Because this is on play, although it seems beneficial in premium, the on ride clause makes her even more worse. Into decks with strong spot removal you won't even have the option of getting your own CC and are locked into giving your opponent the CC if you want the bonus Crit which is something you may not want to do in every situation making this card an even worse fist ride than Metatron who can at least stack the deck and get a free dmg check. The second skill is extremely violatile and very easy to control by your opponent. They just have to use all their open CBs as early as possible to gain more advantage and then you are locked in to, at maximum, a 10k bonus which isn't even a cont on your turn. Overall Thoughts: Even though this seems to fit in thematically with what the new AngF wants to do which is manipulate the opponent's damage the implementation is quite weak. This card will most likely not see play unless one of the other cards in this set is so strong that this card actually becomes good. In that case the card will still not be good but rather only run as a mediator for the actually good effects which is something that has been true about AngF since day one, no one card is strong but the combined consitency and card quality of all the cards are so good that the deck as a whole is good. The card design is weak and bushi could've done a lot to fix it such as allowing the AngF player to choose what to heal and putting the RGs face down. Also if this card had some guard restrict it might actually be a fair card. Another way they could've fixed it is by unlimiting the number of cards you cant damage kick. This would make it more gambly and would force more long term strategy to plan out what your opponent can do with the dmg and their hand. Personally wasn't what i wanted and hopefully we get more generic good cards or a really good card that revolves around placing cards into your opponents dmg.